Among RF sensors, Electronic scanned array (ESA) sensors are expensive, hard to replace in a battle field, and essential in a variety of applications. For example, ESA sensors may be used to detect the location of objects or individuals. In detecting the location of such objects or individuals, ESA sensors may utilize a plurality of elements that radiate signals with different phases to produce a beam via constructive or destructive interference. The direction the beam points is dependent upon the differences of the phases of the elements and how the radiation of the elements constructively or destructively force the beam to point in a certain direction. Accordingly, the beam can be steered to a desired direction by simply changing the phases of the elements. Using such steering, the ESA sensors may both transmit and receive signals, thereby detecting the presence of the object or individual.
When ESA sensors are used in combat settings, difficulties can arise. For example, ESA sensors may be exposed to gunfire and fragmentation armaments, which can disable portions of the ESA sensors or render the ESA sensors inoperable.